Annabelle
Annabelle (originally known as The Whippet Angel) is a character from the All Dogs Go to Heaven series, but in the first film, she isn't named. Annabelle didn't care for Charlie's cunning her in the first film and she told him that, because of his act of winding his watch and going back to earth, he would not be able to return to Heaven, but when Charlie gives his own life to save Anne Marie, Anabelle is all too willing to let him come back. But in the second film, the televison series and the third film, she assigns Charlie and Itchy missions. Also, Anabelle has an evil cousin named Belladonna. She was voiced by Melba Moore (first movie) and voiced by Bebe Neuwirth (whole franchise). Cosmo the Seedrian, Ashley Raiser and Buttercup Watson play Annabelle in their own movies like All Hedgehogs Go to Heaven Movies and All Villains Go to Heaven Movies. Personality Beautiful, good hearted, kind, helpful, and friendly with others, Annabelle is the archangel dog of Heaven. She takes her job very seriously and has a large sense of duty. She is known to get easily excited when things go wrong, and has little patience with Charlie and his laziness, but she seems to have great faith in him and Itchy, knowing that they could be counted on. Appearance Annabelle is an archangel whippet with pink fur and wears a purple necklace with a red heart on it and a pinkish-red ribbon in her hair. All Dogs Go To Heaven After Charlie is struck by an automobile because of Carface, he enters heaven where he meets the whippet angel Annabelle, who explains to him that all dogs go to heaven by default since they're natually good, loyal, and kind (especially despite all Charlie has and has not done when he was alive). She welcomes the angry and revenge strinken Charlie and presents to him his "life clock" (stopwatch), but warns him that winding it is not allowed. Charlie then procedes to distract the whippet angel and take the watch, winding it up much to her charging, and falls back to earth. Once revived, his watch opens and Annabelle's voice is heared through the watch warning him that he could never come back, indicating that if he dies once more he will be sent to hell instead, a warning Charlie chose to ignore. Long after Charlie's return, he was asleep in an old church and has a terrible nightmare about going to hell from remembering Annabelle's warning which her voice is heard again through the clock. When Charlie risked his life saving Anne-Marie from a burning ship and loses his watch in the process, he was sent to hell, but is given the change by the hellhound to visit her in her new home to apologize for betraying her. He was about to leave when Annabelle in the shape of a glowing orb vanquishes the hellhound and allows Charlie to re-enter heaven do to his sacrifice. After saying goodbye to Anne-Marie, he and Annabelle returns to heaven. Carface enter's heaven after getting eaten by King Gator, and attempts to return to earth by winding his "life clock" (alarm clock). Annabelle is last seen yelling and chasing him out of heaven after he dismisses her warning to him. All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Annabelle appears handing out Merit badges to well-deserving heaven dogs, including Carface who has so called "redeemed himself," but except Charlie who has yet to earn one. After Carface loses Gabriel's horn, Annabelle annouces the news to all of the heavenly dogs and was at one point going to send one of them on a mission to retrieve it. Charlie, seeing this as a way of leaving heaven (which he has grown bored of), insist that he should be sent. A hesitant Annabelle instructs him on how to find it and gives him 1 miracle for emergency use, even sending heaven newcomer Itchy to accompany him. During his time on earth, an impatient Annabelle begs Charlie to hurry, but is constantly ignored and becomes disappointed in Charlie when she witnesses him dumping the now found horn (inside a lobster cage) into a lake. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Dogs Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Brave Heroes Category:Cousin Category:Business Heroes Category:Cousin of Villains Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Singer Heroes Category:About Females